Pensar
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: SPOILERS DEL MANGA. / En medio de la oscuridad los recuerdos y pensamientos atormentaban su mente. ¿Cuánto más tendría que esperar?


**Pensar.**

**(SPOILERS para todos los que no estén al día con el manga o al menos hasta el cap 121 de este).**

_Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis… Agh, olvídenlo, esto es una tortura. No hay forma de que pueda contar todos los segundos que estoy petrificada. Senku de verdad que está a otro nivel._

De haber tenido la capacidad de suspirar, Kohaku habría dejado escapar un enorme suspiro. Desgraciadamente, las piedras no suspiraban, y ahora mismo ella no era más que un gran trozo de piedra.

¿Así se sentirían todas esas personas que fueron convertidas en piedra hace tantos años?

Recordaba haber visto muchas estatuas cada vez que iba a sus viajes de cacería, entrenamiento o a buscar agua para Ruri. Siempre se preguntó de dónde habían salido, pero nunca pensó mucho en ellas, no cuando tenía cosas más importantes por las cuales preocuparse, como curar a Ruri y hacerse más fuerte para impedir que se casara con un idiota como Magma.

_ Pero ella acabó casándose con Senku, y aunque yo me dije que aceptaría como cuñado a cualquiera a pesar de que no sea Chrome con tal de que no fuera Magma, verla con Senku me… molestó. Por un momento me pregunté sí sería capaz de fingir una sonrisa durante la celebración, y al momento siguiente él pidió el divorcio y tuve que contenerme de sonreír. Me habría sentido una mala hermana de no saber que Ruri está tan enamorada de Chrome como él de ella. _

Honestamente no pensó mucho en eso luego del alivio de verlos divorciados, solo se concentró en preparar la medicina que salvaría la vida de su hermana y las siguientes semanas fueron un caos de emociones que culminaron en la inmensa sensación de felicidad al verla sana, y luego descubrió muchas cosas y lo siguiente que supo fue que irían a "guerra" contra el imperio de Tsukasa.

Pasaron muchas cosas, muchos inventos, muchos entrenamientos, batallas, juegos incluso, muchos planes y hacer lo imposible y más. Pasaron tantas cosas que realmente nunca se detuvo a pensar ¿por qué le importaba tanto todo sobre Senku?

Ahora estaba convertida en piedra y literalmente lo único que podía hacer era pensar, ya no había excusa para alejar esos pensamientos de su mente.

Y no podía evitar pensar en su batalla con Mozu, en la pregunta que él le hizo.

"¿Qué tipo de chico te gusta? ¿Alguien tan fuerte como yo?"

A pesar de su nerviosismo por la difícil batalla que estaba llevando a cabo y sus escasas posibilidades de ganarle al guerrero más fuerte del reino de la petrificación siendo ella la mejor guerrera del reino de la ciencia, al escuchar eso inevitablemente una imagen de Senku le vino a la mente, y eso desató tanto caos en sus ya frenéticos pensamientos que tomó distancia de Mozu y se ató el cabello mientras dejaba escapar un gran suspiro en lo que intentaba calmar su cerebro atrofiado por la gran revelación que sufrió en el peor momento posible.

Nunca antes se detuvo a pensarlo, nunca tuvo la necesidad, siempre había algo que hacer, y nadie se lo había preguntado, nadie creía que la "gorila" podría tener sentimientos románticos como cualquier otra chica normal en su aldea, pero…

Sin siquiera pensarlo mucho, le dio a Mozu una descripción exacta de Senku y dijo con orgullo que él era lo opuesto a eso, a todo lo que a ella le gustaba. Senku era todo lo que le gustaba y no se había dado cuenta realmente hasta ese momento.

Y ahora estaba convertida en piedra… y tal vez nunca volviera a verlo.

Claro que confiaba en que podrían traerla de regreso tanto a ella como a Ginro, pero existía la posibilidad de que no fuera así, después de todo estaba completamente indefensa en medio de la base enemiga y solo podía pensar. Pensar y pensar. Pensar en su familia, Ruri y su padre, sus amigos, Chrome, Kinro y todos los demás, y en Senku.

_Es gracioso_, reflexionó en medio de la inmensa oscuridad que ahora era su única compañera. _De algún modo Senku se ha convertido en el chico más codiciado de la aldea. Siempre noté a las chicas mirándolo, siempre escuché los comentarios de lo suertuda que sería la mujer que él escogiera como esposa, y siempre pensé que eran solo puras tonterías, que a él no le importaban ni nunca le importarían esas cosas en lo absoluto y su único amor solo sería la ciencia. Supongo que yo soy tan tonta como esas chicas que tanto critiqué, después de todo. _

Sí que era muy gracioso, y mientras más pensaba en ello más gracioso le resultaba. Sí pudiera soltaría una estridente carcajada.

De verdad era muy, muy gracioso. Senku era débil, escuálido y no era tan atractivo como algunos chicos en la aldea u otros de la era moderna, y aun así todas las chicas estaban encantadas con él y su gran inteligencia, atributo que antes era considerado sinónimo de brujería, y los brujos eran considerados raros, herejes, chantajistas. Eso Chrome lo sabía bien.

Un buen esposo para una chica de la aldea era alguien que pudiera defenderla y alimentarla, un buen guerrero y un buen cazador, alguien capaz de proveer a los futuros hijos del matrimonio y ayudar a sobrevivir los inviernos difíciles. Y sí eras superficial podrías conformarte solo con un chico especialmente atractivo. Ahora… todo giraba en torno a la ciencia, inventaron el dinero y podían cultivar su comida, un esposo guerrero y cazador parecía menos crucial para la supervivencia. Y Senku pareciera el mejor partido… sí tan solo le interesara algo relacionado con eso.

Senku tenía miles de planes, miles de cosas por hacer, y muchas prioridades. No sabía qué pensaban las otras chicas de la aldea, pero ella sabía que casarse con alguien como él sería difícil, incluso solo ser novios como habían fingido por breves instantes para engañar a "Medusa" sería difícil.

Honestamente enamorarse de Senku era lo último que quería hacer, era una idea terrible, algo que le rompería el corazón inevitablemente y aun así mírenla, estaba convertida en piedra con riesgo de nunca volver a ver a su familia y amigos y solo podía pensar en ese lunático al que le debía todo.

Qué gracioso…

Tal vez debería volver a intentar eso de contar, parecía mejor opción que concentrarse en sus pesimistas pensamientos.

_ Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis… _

¿Cuánto más pasaría hasta que volviera a verlo?

_ Siete, ocho, nueve, diez…_

**Fin.**

Holaaaa! :D

Realmente no tengo mucho q decir aquí, solo escribí esto porq extraño a mi waifu QnQ Ojala q la despetrifiquen pronto TwT

Es el primer OS q hago sobre mi ship owo Y es un poco sad x'D Ya veremos si en algun momento me animó a hacer otro uwu

Los personajes pertenecen a Boichi e Inagaki! Ojala q esto les haya gustado!

COMENTEN! *o*

Me despido!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
